


Party Games

by LinkWorshiper



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkWorshiper/pseuds/LinkWorshiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy finds himself at a party and embroiled in a strange sort of bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbys_jam_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbys_jam_juggler/gifts).



> Abby sent me a prompt via Tumblr that went along the lines of 'Squiffy Jimmy at a party ends up playing gay chicken with Thomas, enjoys it more than he thinks.' I had been terrified the Internet had eaten it up because I typed it up on my phone and BAM, gone! Anyway, all that thumb flicking seems to have paid off as it just went to Abby privately instead. Enjoy. 
> 
> PS  
> It goes without saying that something I hammered out in the Tumblr app will be rife with typos. I'm sorry. 
> 
> PPS  
> Totally keeping Abby's addition of Love Bite Ed in this because it's perfect ;D

 

  


 

•••••

It had been kind of dark when Jimmy first sat down next to the black-haired figure on the couch. It was one of those late night affairs that were lit mostly by fairy lights and glow sticks in some random flat that belonged to a friend of a friend of a friend. In the pink and green dappled gloaming, he could just make out the pale cheekbones and the elegant Roman nose. An aura of mystery hung about the stranger, drifting around his face like the little clouds he expelled between each puff he took on his vape. The device’s little light popped a bright red every time he activated it.

“Is that really better than a proper fag?” Jimmy asked before he had a chance to shut himself up. He supposed he couldn’t help it: he was still a little high and had just chomped through a handful of psychosilocybin to keep it going. Despite his efforts, the party was starting to get a bit dull.

The stranger shrugged, “Not really.” Then he glanced over at Jimmy and suddenly perked up, almost as though he’d just been bowled over by an indoor wind. “Who have we here?” he asked with a bit more warmth to his tone.

“J-James,” stuttered Jimmy, who hadn’t expected such a sudden shift in the conversation. A hallucinogenic veil fell over them as Jimmy stared back, wondering why he thought his Christian name would somehow be more impressive. “Or Jimmy if y'like. Jimmy’s much better.”

“Yes, it is,” the stranger agreed, turning to face Jimmy with one arm lining the top cushion of the sofa. He took a long moment to vape and simply examine Jimmy, though Jimmy was more enthralled by the way each puff of smoke seemed to transform into something fantastic as they danced round the dark-haired man’s head. There was a whale in there, he was pretty sure, and two birds that seemed attached in some odd, circular way.

“I’m Thomas, by the way,” the stranger said, dispelling Jimmy’s hallucinations – at least, momentarily. “It’s my flat, if you want to know.”

“If I’m honest I’m not even sure how I got here,” Jimmy admitted. “I think the people I came here with have all gone and left me to fend for meself.”

“What a shame,” Thomas said in a way that didn’t sound particularly disappointed for Jimmy’s lot. “S'pose you’ll have to sit and chat with me.”

“Like a proper patch of wallflowers, this,” said Jimmy as he settled back into his seat. He glanced back at Thomas, who had nonchalantly gone back to vaping. Jimmy returned to his initial curiosity: “So what are they like, eh? To me, it just looks like you’re suckin’ on a sonic screwdriver or somethin’.”

The comparison drew a bemused laugh out of Thomas. He withdrew the mouthpiece and offered it to Jimmy, “You’re welcome to give it a try.”

Jimmy hummed suspiciously as he stared down at the proffered vape. It really did look like it had fallen off a Dr. Who set, and his addled brain had difficulty distinguishing the two. Still, he picked it up, furrowing a brow.

“Just push the button and breathe in,” Thomas instructed. He watched Jimmy attempt to with an expression of wry amusement.

“Ahh, it’s kind of spicy – like a hookah or somethin’,” Jimmy recoiled with surprise. He took another drag on it just to be sure.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” was all Thomas had to say on the matter. “You might say it’s me own signature.”

Jimmy blinked at Thomas in confusion, noting the whirl of color that seemed to spiral down in ribbons from the height of the room. He forced himself to focus, though he still wasn’t entirely sure what words were spilling out of his mouth. “What, so this is what you taste like all the time?” Jimmy wondered slowly. “Or does this just taste like you?”

Thomas was suddenly much closer than Jimmy had previously realized. A glint of slate blue zipped through Thomas’s eyes like an enchantment, drawing Jimmy near enough to hear him whisper, “Would you like to find out?”

Before Jimmy knew what was happening, Thomas’s hand was cupping his cheek, gently stroking the bone as he drew Jimmy just close enough to graze their lips together. He breathed out so Jimmy could hold him in. The scent was noxious to Jimmy, far more rich than the little hint inside the vape. He experimentally leaned in, chasing the smell, and then quickly recognized what he was nearly about to do. He back peddled quickly.

“Ah, now there’s a bit of amusement for us wallflowers,” Thomas mused with a dangerous grin, while Jimmy helped himself to another drag on the vape. “Give us a little kiss, ey? See if I really do have that all-natural flavor.”

“Excuse me!” Jimmy reeled, though he ended up dizzy at the end of it. It was officially impossible to tell if it was the shrooms or Thomas that was making him feel so floaty.

“Oh, not man enough for a little fun?” Thomas chided. “And here I was thinkin’ I might let you keep that thing if you managed it.”

Jimmy narrowed his eyes, flipping between Thomas’s face and the smoking device he still held. He thought to himself, _It’s not such a price to pay if he means it. Just close me eyes or somethin’._

“Alright, sunshine, get over here,” Thomas beckoned with a rather predatory curl of his index finger. “You’ve got ten seconds. Make me want it. Seduce me.”

At this command, Jimmy swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Carefully setting the vape aside, he licked his lips and scooted next to Thomas so that their thighs were aligned. Closer up, he was noticing some of Thomas’s more delicate features and assured himself they were pretty enough to pass as feminine if he didn’t look. With a deep breath, he laid his own arm across Thomas’s on the back of the sofa, and then leaned in.

The kiss was gentle at first. Thomas only ever reciprocated each turn of Jimmy’s mouth with a similar one of his own, completely bestowing all control of the situation upon Jimmy. But when Thomas laid his palm against Jimmy’s knee – a soft reminder that chaste schoolboy kisses weren’t going to win him the prize – Jimmy parted his lips and let it trace the contour of Thomas’s mouth.

_Spicy_ , thought Jimmy as Thomas’s tongue slid against his and curled round, drawing Jimmy into a progression of intimacy. The hand on Jimmy’s knee was now somewhere beneath the crinkle of denim around the top of his thigh. Jimmy was panting against Thomas’s mouth, slowly becoming aware that he’d never been kissed so well in his whole life.

Then, just as ten seconds was about to spill into eleven, Thomas broke free and leaned back with a smirk. “Well, that was nice,” said Thomas, who was radiating a sort of familiarity with the situation that Jimmy’s hallucinating trip couldn’t quite identify. Instead, fairy lights scattered above like a tangled galaxy and rained stars upon them. Which did something to the pattern of Jimmy’s heartbeat.

“Yeah, nice,” Jimmy managed to wheeze.

“Maybe not nice enough for me to part with me toy, though,” Thomas baited, practically laughing with pleasure.

“Are you tryin’ to tell me I ain’t a good kisser?” Jimmy gasped, suddenly incensed by the suggestion. At once he clambored back across the couch and threw himself onto Thomas’s lap to kiss him again – and this time much more thoroughly. He pressed the contour of his body, pectoral to pelvis, against Thomas’s torso, nearly flattening the other man against the sofa. He licked and sucked and rolled his hips eagerly against Thomas as the thrill of it started to grow inside of him.

When they parted, both were lost for air and panting.

“What was that?” Thomas drawled with catlike pleasure. The upward lift at one corner of his mouth shone at Jimmy like it was the center of the whole universe.

“I-I dunno,” gasped Jimmy, whose head was still reeling at the unexpected satisfaction the kiss had held. “But did I win? Can I keep your sonic screwdriver?”

Thomas let out a long, theatrical sigh, though he still could hardly keep from smiling. “Ohh, I don’t know,” he said. “I feel like you’re only teasin’ me, sunshine.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Jimmy said, attempting to mask a swallow.

“Then tell me later,” Thomas said with dark smile. Something about it made Jimmy envision Thomas leather clad and spike collared, down on all fours –

“What makes you think I’ll even be around later?” Jimmy asked, somehow just as consumed by Thomas’s presumptuousness as the urge for untapped desires.

“Because I’m about to tell the rest of this lot to pour one for the road and get gone,” said Thomas, briefly glancing around the room. Then his eyes returned back to Jimmy, glinting again with a certain luminescence that only Jimmy could see. Then Thomas bent in close and whispered into Jimmy’s ear, “And then you can tell me anythin’ you like.”

Jimmy realized he couldn’t have walked away if he wanted to. The naughtiness of the whole idea was proving to be much more of a turn on than he’d ever imagined – especially with the first man he’d ever kissed. It drove him to explore the desire more – to understand why the very thought of it was enough to send currents of anticipation through every nerve.

He swallowed again, and nervously tried to avoid the mountain of things that had suddenly risen up before him. “Do I still get to keep your vape?”

At this, Thomas laughed properly. “By the time I’m done with you, sunshine, you’ll have forgotten all about it.”

Jimmy’s breath hitched, and Thomas got up to start ushering his guests to the door. On the sofa, Jimmy touched two fingers to his lips, and drew the tips into his mouth, waiting.

 

 


End file.
